


The Wire (Savior)

by PsychologyCat



Category: Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, attack on titan - Freeform, savior, snk, yandere levi, yandere levi x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologyCat/pseuds/PsychologyCat
Summary: This is an extra short lemon from my story on Quotev, Savior (https://www.quotev.com/story/9445288/Savior-YandereTeacherLevi-x-Reader/1)Please bear in mind that this a lemon involving a yandere. While it is not non-con, there is still some unsettling content included here.





	The Wire (Savior)

The Wire (Non-Graphic Lemon)

* * *

 

Don't put out the flames to our fire,

I'm missing you when you're gone.

* * *

 

It was like you were dreaming, but not in the sense wherein everything was fairy tale perfect. On the contrary, it was as if you were Alice, and your Wonderland was in shambles.

The thrusts were rough and dire, his eyes were ablaze with lust, but lacked the care that you were used to in lovers. His voice was low and musky, which was usually a turn on, but in this sense it was far more horrifying. The words that flew from his lips in gentle, malicious whispers sent chills down your spine. The content of his mind, you now knew, was utterly wretched. 

He was not in love with you. This was not lust. This was a cold, unbelievable obsession, that had supposedly sprung up out of nowhere. How had this happened? How had he managed to become so attached to you, a total stranger that he had met less than a year ago?

You clung to his upper back, biting your lip as he moved your legs over his shoulders in favour of hitting a spot within you that you hadn't even been aware of. It would have been enjoyable, hot, and dangerously fun, had it not been for the looming reality that something wasn't right about professor Levi Ackerman. You couldn't get the idea of him out of your head and this time, that was a bad thing.

The way your nails felt against his muscular back was unreal, and the short man felt himself grow ever harder within you upon hearing a soft moan escape your throat. It felt nice, but not just because he had finally conquered you; it was because he reveled in the fact that he was the one making you feel good, that he had been the one to be deep inside you before anyone else this this dreadful town.

It was worth killing that Braun brat. He wouldn't have been able to love you, not like this. You would be spoiled for other men before long, wounded like a pathetic animal, and you would have never come to him of your own free will. Yes, he had done the right thing, ironically by doing the wrong thing by way of societal norms. Braun had been known around his dorm for being a bit of a player, and whether he had truly liked you or not was irrelevant by that standard. He would have grown bored of you before long, or severely put off by your way of life. Studying and doing exceptionally well in classes were not his strong suits. No, he would have fared much better if he had merely stuck with that wealthy little brainless brat, Christa. Why had he insisted upon winning you over and dancing in such a sultry manner with you at the club?

Levi growled lowly, his thrusts becoming more wanton and aggressive as he thought about the blonde haired bastard who had tried, unknowingly, to steal you away from him. His eyes did not soften, even when he glanced down at you and took in your bare body beneath him. You were so pure, so undeniably perfect. Did you know how irresistible you were? It was unlikely. 

"Mine," he hissed, nipping at the crook of your neck, filling you with the entirety of his shaft. "All fucking mine. No other man can have you."

You weren't drowning in so much pleasure that you couldn't register what he was saying. Similarly, you knew that these were not just words whispered in a heated moment of passion; he meant what he was saying.  "L-Levi, please..." You attempted to speak, but found it difficult to voice much of anything when your legs were pretty well behind your head. 

"I'm falling for you," he breathed, warm breath hitting your face like frigid, fresh air on a winter's day as he rose from your neck to look you in your (e/c) orbs. "You must know this."

What did he expect you to say to such a proclamation? Did he expect you to accept him, your supervisor for the next year or so? Even if there wasn't anything peculiar about him, you couldn't possibly continue to sleep with or date one of your authority figures. This was just a one-time thing; you had told yourself this when you had finally indulged in his advances, only an hour prior. You shut your eyes and shook your head, lower lip quivering and heart pounding like hooves on sunken earth. 

"I know you feel the same." He continued, much to your chagrin. "Be my woman, (y/n). There will be... rules to abide by, of course, and we'll have to wait until... you're done school... but you're worth... the wait."

In a quick attempt to take his mind off of the question at hand, you hoisted your upper body so that your face was only inches from his and engaged him in one of the most heated kisses you had ever initiated. He groaned into your mouth as your tongues battled for dominance and your hands roamed his magnificently toned body. His thrusts stilled for only a moment, resuming when he entered your mouth and explored your cavern with vigor. Every part of you tasted amazing, just as he had imagined.

He couldn't get enough. 

He would chase you around the world and back if he had to, just to capture your sweet lips in a fervent kiss a thousand times over. Fortunately for him, he would never have to give chase to you ever again. Now that he had gotten a chance to truly be with you, in your time of dire need, he knew for sure that you would return to him once again. Alas, patience wasn't one of his best qualities.

As he finished inside you with a low moan and a tight grip on your (slim/athletic/thick) waist, he watched in curious awe as you nibbled on your index finger to suppress a guttural howl as you coated him with your arousal. Conflicting emotions zipped throat your telling orbs as your body attempted to calm itself down, and he spied a sorrowful amount of what appeared to be regret and doubt cloud your judgement. Surely you were bright enough to come around. Surely you knew better than to turn your back on him, after all the love and comfort he had given you this day.

The more he gazed at you, sweat covering your body and chest heaving in utter exhaustion, the darker his thoughts became. You had to know that you were his, that he had claimed you after what had just transpired between the two of you. You couldn't escape before this, and you certainly couldn't escape now. You would learn to accept this fact with time, but the sooner you learned the easier it would be for your well-being and mental health.

You had no idea what would unfold over the next few weeks, and that was exactly how he wanted it.

* * *

Please see the summary above for the link to Savior, the story in which this lemon was created for.

 


End file.
